


Why Not You?

by TheMarvelLife



Category: Ant-Man (2015), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hope needs Scott, Kinda, Kinda Fluffy, Mild Language, Scott loves Hope, Scott needs Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarvelLife/pseuds/TheMarvelLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was asked to join the New Avengers, but is he really the one right for the position? Or is there someone else that should take the spot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post as an Author on this site. Please leave comments and reviews. I really love these two, and they need more fanfiction.

Scott turned over in his bed and looked at Hope. She was staring at him, her eyes cutting into his soul, somewhat making him want to turn away, but not having the guts and strength to. While she watched him he watched her, not saying anything but just laying there letting silence capture the moment. 

Scott pushed his hand over to hers and nudged slightly at one of her fingers. She smirked a little and brought her hands to his, clasping around it and holding it somewhat tightly. He smiled and brought his mouth to her forehead, kissing her gently. He moved away and they stared at each other before Scott burned the silence.

"You know, they asked me."

Hope raised her brow a little and Scott started to play with her fingers. "Who?"

"The Avengers. They asked me to join them."

Hopes eyes dropped a little bit, but she smiled more trying to trick him into believing that she was proud of him. It wasn't that she wasn't proud of him, she just didn't understand why he was telling her. "That sounds.....fun."

Scott sighed and shrugged a little bit. "I don't think I should accept it."

Oh. That's why.

"Why not? Your Ant-Man. Your a hero, Scott."

Scott chuckled, sending a little shake to both of their bodies. "You sounded like your father when you said that."

Hope smiled and sighed. Scott stared at her for a little bit before replying again. "I think you should take it Hope. I think you would be a better choice."

Hope opened her mouth, but Scott cut her off. "Now, before you act like you don't care, hear me out. We both know you can handle it. We both know you can take it on. Your far more skilled and trained then I am. I might have saved the world once, but you could be doing it millions of times."

Hope looked at him with a solid face, the smile gone. She didn't really quite understand what was happening. I mean, she knew what he was trying to say but, why? Scott sat up and threw his feet over the bed, getting up and stretching before walking to the door. He turned back and looked at Hope, seeing that she hadn't moved at all. 

"Can you just....sit on it? Maybe? For me?" He smirked and winked at her before walking out the door.

Hope laid in the bed for a few moments, thinking quietly. Scott had always believed in her from the moment they met, till now. She had never really thought about becoming an Avenger, especially of all things. But maybe.....maybe this could actually become a thing. Maybe, she, Hope Van Dyne, had a chance with this one. If Scott supported her along they way, like she knew he would, maybe this might be fun. Plus, maybe it would be fun to be kicking ass everyday with a group of kick assers. 

Just as long as she still got to work with Scott from time to time. She kinda still needed her Scott.

..........

"I wanna accept." Scott turned around from the counter, tea cup in hand and smiled. 

"Well, I'm glad to hear....Avenger." Hope smirked a little, to show her gratitude. 

Scott sat down his tea cup and glided over towards her. He gently grabbed her arms and brought her into a small embrace. "But, we need to make some rules."

Hope glared at him and he cleared his throat. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Nope. Rule number 1, you still gotta be my partner."

Hope shrugged. "If I have time." She knew she still wanted to work with him, maybe he just didn't need to know that. Plus, she kinda wanted to see what other stuff was about to come out his mouth.

Scott moaned and sighed. "Fine, if you have /time/." He got serious again and cleared his throat. "Rule number 2, you come back home to me safely. So that means, no doing any "Hopeish" shenanigans."

Hope have him an even more serious glare. "And by "Hopeish" you mean?"

"I mean, no doing any dangerous life threatening stunts. No, going micro. None of that. Not even for the sake of the world. It would kill me, and I'm not even gonna start on your dad. Probably make sure I never had a sex life ever again."

That made Hope smile a little. "It's not like you have much of a sex life anyways. Pretty sure you have nothing to worry about on that part."

Scott gave out a fake laugh. "Is that really what you think about me and you? Cause I'm pretty sure you don't be saying that when we-". Hope gave him another one of her many "looks", which made him stop talking."

"Anyways, rule number 3, always remember that I'm here. Remember that I need you."

He brought her into a hug and closed his eyes, feeling safe. "I'll always need my Hope Van Dyne." Hope smiled and wrapped her arms around him too. He needed her and she knew it. She had never really started to fully understand why or how, but he did and that's all that mattered right now. 

As she tightened her hug she closed her eyes and sighed. "I guess."


End file.
